Legacy
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: Jason knew he had a problem, sneaking down into the cave when Batman was away to try on Dick's costume, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to be Robin if only for a little while. It was going great until Batman catches him yellow caped one night. One-shot. Tiny Jason fluff.


**If I owned _Batman_ , precious cinnamon roll Jason Todd would have never have been killed off.**

* * *

Twelve year old Jason Todd, newly minted Wayne son, knew this was a bad idea but he just couldn't stop himself. He knows that this would get him in trouble one day in the not too distant future but he couldn't bring himself to care. He could feel the desire coursing through his veins, compelling him into Bruce's study, past the grandfather clock and down into the Batcave for the prize he sought. It kept him up at night, this fantasy that he let himself live out occasionally, and he could never rest properly until he did it just for a little bit. Ok yeah so he had a bit on an addiction, it's not like it was all that unusual in this place. And besides, what Bruce didn't know couldn't hurt him and it's not like Dick was using the old Robin suit anymore. And it was practically a crime to let that iconic costume get dusty behind glass.

He grinned in awe as he did every time his eyes fell upon the case containing that brightly colored monstrosity Dick had created once upon a time. He used to think the costume was garish, but now it appeared to be the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen. And, for the next few hours, while the Batman was out and Alfred was doing whatever it is Alfred did, it was all his. He carefully opened the case, making sure not to leave any fingerprints for Mr. Paranoid to find, and reverently slipped on that well-worn costume. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend Batman was in the corner waiting for him to finish so they could hit the streets together. Almost.

Dick had retired this old thing when he was a teen so the lightweight Kevlar was more than a bit too big on him. He'd been forced to sneakily procure one of Bruce's belts to keep the scaly panties from falling down. The cape reached down to his knees and the tunic hung awkwardly on his skinny shoulders. But despite how patchwork and pathetic he must look in Dick's hand-me-downs, Jason never felt more alive than when he slipped on that domino mask. He struck what he hoped was a very heroic pose in the middle of the cave with the sounds of screeching bats serving as the perfect soundtrack to his nighttime adventure.

"Look out Gotham Underworld because Robin the Boy Wonder is here to kick your tails!" He said enthusiastically, throwing a right hook into an imaginary opponent. "Ha! Take that Joker! Looks like the jokes on you this time!" He executed a very sloppy roundhouse kick, relishing the sound of the bright yellow cape whipping through the air. "That's right, you don't want to tangle with me Poison Ivy!"

He wasn't a crazily talented acrobat like Dick so he didn't try out any of Robin's signature flips and stunts, as much as he wanted to. His one attempt a few weeks ago had left him with a rather nasty scrape along his arm that had made Bruce suspicious. Jason had been forced to halt his nightly excursions until the World's Greatest Detective took his eyes off his adopted son. It was the longest two weeks in Jason Todd's boring, ordinary life. Luckily though, he wasn't Jason Todd right now, he was Robin, butt-kicking sidekick of the Batman. He grabbed at a pretend grappling hook from his, sadly empty, utility belt. He stuck his tongue out as he aimed his imaginary hook.

"Holy Hijinks Batman! Two Face is trying to rob the Second National Bank! This looks like a job for the Dynamic Duo!" He announced to no one as he whooshed around the cave like he was sailing high over Gotham. He allowed himself to imagine, just for a few seconds, how the cool wind would whip through his hair and the not unpleasant tug of his stomach as gravity tried to bring him down. But nothing could bring down Robin; he was invincible, untouchable, unstop- was that Batman?

Jason's finely tuned sense of danger, honed from his experiences on the streets of Gotham, began sending out loud warning bells as he heard the low rumble of the Batmobile returning to the cave. He glanced at the clock and growled; it was only 12:30, what was Batman doing back so early? He only had about twenty seconds before the car would be back in the cave proper. Not nearly enough time to put the costume back to Bruce's exacting standards. That left Jason with one option, high tail it out of there and hope Bruce would be merciful when he decided to peel off his skin layer by layer.

He quickly scampered on top of the glass case before leaping up into the upper echelons of the cave network. He cursed softly and waved his hand to scatter the few bats hanging around him just as the car parked into place. Batman leapt out of the car and hurried towards the stairs, completely bypassing the empty case. Jason's heart lifted, maybe Bruce wouldn't notice. He could put the costume away and sneak back upstairs and everyone would be happy in the end. His hopes were dashed when Bruce stopped mid-step and turned to glare at the case mysteriously missing its contents. Jason shrank against a stalagmite as Bruce angrily scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Jason Peter Todd, I know you're still down here. Get out where I can see you this instant or I promise you will never step foot into this cave again." Jason sucked in his breath. No more cave time? No more helping out Bruce on the radio? No more helping him wash the Batmobile? No more watching his guardian and sorta kinda dad go off to fight crime, giving Jason a light but affectionate hair ruffle before he leaves? Anything, even Batman's wrath, was better than sitting up in the Manor at night when all the action was happening down here. He gently lowered himself back down to the ground watching with trepidation as Bruce's already angry scowl deepened. Oh boy was he in for it now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" Bruce, or rather Batman, growled stepping closer and giving the sleeve of the Robin costume a tug, as if Jason wouldn't know what he was talking about. "That is a not a plaything Jason, that is a serious costume, a soldier's uniform. You are disgracing everything Dick and I do by prancing around in his suit like it's a game. Just because Dick and I are in a bit of quarrel right now does not give you permission to mock his years of service." Jason's mouth fell open because that wasn't it at all. He didn't want to insult Robin, he wanted to _be_ Robin. During these increasingly more frequent trips into the cave, Jason actually felt important for the first time in his life, like he could be more than a hopeless street rat.

"Bruce that's not, I would never-" He was silenced by a gloved hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Now you take that costume off and it back where you found it. I'll get a lock installed on that case first thing in the morning. And then you march back upstairs and prepare yourself for a whole heap of extra chores tomorrow and for the next few weeks." Jason's mouth curled into a sneer as his hands formed into fists. Bruce was taking it the wrong way, he loved Robin and he would never try to disrespect it! And he wasn't even letting Jason defend himself just like every other adult in his life. He was sounding a bit too much like Willis Todd for Jason to be truly happy with.

"No lay off Bruce, you don't understand and you're not even trying to understand." He ground out, standing toe to toe with the Dark Knight and glaring up at him through the domino mask. "I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just trying it on. It's not my fault Dick decided he could do better and left all his junk here. At least I care enough about Robin not to let the name fade away behind glass." Jason spat out watching Bruce's form tense from biting remark which, in hindsight, probably wasn't his smartest move.

"How dare you-" Bruce began with voice like crushed glass and Jason winced at the sound. Well if he'd gone this far, he might as well go all the way.

"Yeah how dare I break into your and Dick's perfect superhero life which, in case you missed the memo B, isn't all that happy. How dare this stupid piece of street dirty up the perfect image of Robin by putting on his costume? Is that what you were going to say boss? Cause you can skip the lecture it came across loud and clear. I don't know why you're even pretending, why you let me stay in your fancy house when we both know this is just a temporary gig. We both know I'm not good enough to be your sidekick, to be your son." Words that had been burning on the back of his tongue for weeks now were suddenly spewing forth with undue urgency, putting forth all his anger and insecurities and fears into the open where they could be mocked and judged.

Jason panted a little from the emotional effort that had gone into that tirade, dropping his eyes to the floor so he didn't have to look at Bruce and see his disappointment. His face burned with embarrassment and his shoulders hitched up near his ears. Great, now he was sad, little Oliver Twist who was down on his luck didn't get enough love. It might be cute in storybooks but the poor boy shtick just didn't fly in the real world. Best case, Bruce let him go and they all forgot this humiliating tantrum. Worst case, Bruce realized the truth and kept Jason long enough to strip the costume before throwing him back out on the streets where he belonged. The minutes ticked by with long agonizing slowness and it was only his crumbling sense of pride that kept him from running deep into the cave where Bruce couldn't condemn him. One of Batman's heavy hands landed on his shoulder and he winced, preparing himself for the beating, either physical or verbal, that he deserved for his smart mouth.

"Jason, do you want to be Robin?" Bruce asked quietly, suddenly kneeling into Jason's line of sight and startling him. Because, really? Was the Batman only _just_ realizing that rather obvious fact? And, in fact, he was. Bruce Wayne pulled off his cowl to better look at the costumed boy and connect the dots that had been right in front of him all this time. Jason's sad, shy glances at the case whenever Bruce went out on patrol, his antagonistic behavior if the Boy Wonder was brought up in conversation, the way Jason so coldly reacted whenever Dick was so much as mentioned. Jason had been jealously hoarding onto the cast off identity of Robin in an attempt to attain a sense of worth and belonging. Bruce squeezed Jay's shoulder watching as the boy curled in on himself. Bruce had never felt more ashamed. He thought he knew everything about little boys after raising Dick, now he was realizing that he didn't know anything at all.

"Jay, son, it's okay. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. I'm not mad, you're just fine kiddo." Jay warily glanced up at him and damn him if his eyes weren't wet behind that mask. He hesitantly pulled the boy into a gentle hug, worried he might trigger Jason's apprehension of physical contact but the boy melted in his embrace. He heard Jason sigh sadly into his shoulder while he continued to stroke his wavy black hair. "Jason I'm sorry if you feel that you need a costume to be loved by me because that's not true at all. Dick forced my hand by declaring that he would fight crime with or without me. He created the role and wore it honorably until the day that he grew out of it." He pulled back and gently peeled the mask off of Jason who was sniffling and valiantly trying to pretend that he wasn't on the verge of tears.

"I just want you to be happy Jason, that's the reason I took you in. You were alone and scared and I liked your spunk," Bruce grinned trying get some sort of reaction out of his normally cheeky child. "Those traits are part of who you are Jason, not Robin and certainly not Dick. I love you for everything you are and everything you're not and that will always be true." They lapsed into silence after that, allowing for his words to sink in. With a grunt, he straightened back up.

"Now, why don't you put the costume back and head up to bed, it's too late for you to be up. I need to talk to Alfred real quick and then I'll be heading back out." Jason nodded, and stuck out his chin as he furiously wiped at his eyes as if that would erase any trace of his weakness. Bruce couldn't held but snort affectionately, it's amazing sometimes how much Jason resembled him. The young boy ducked into the changing curtain only to pop his head out a second later.

"Um Bruce, I was wondering, about those chores. Is that still happening or..." Bruce carefully schooled his features, taking a precious few seconds to decide on something that would change his son's future. But one look at Jason's still uncertain eyes decided for him.

"Yes, chores are good for the soul Jay," the boy moaned. "We'll start with basic defensive moves, working your way up to more sophisticated attacks and how to run the equipment. If you're really interested and giving me all you've got, Gotham can have another Robin by the summer." The look in Jason's eyes was priceless and the grin that bloomed on his face was nothing short of magical.

"Are you serious boss? oh man this is amazing! Thank you B, I won't let you down, I promise! I'll be as good as Dick, better even!" He gave a little jump into the air. "This is the best day ever!" He announced before ducking back into the changing room. Bruce allowed himself another moment to wonder if this was the right decision. Would Dick accept that Bruce gave away a name that really wasn't his to give? Would Jason be able to handle the stresses of the job after all the trauma he's already seen? Was he inadvertently sending the boy to his death?

But now wasn't the time for such ruminations. the decision was made and there was no way in hell that Jason was going to let him back out now. He just had to train the boy the best he could and hope it was enough to keep him safe. While Jay talked animatedly to himself as he changed, Bruce ascended the stairs to find Alfred standing in the study with two cups of tea ready and the smallest of knowing smiles tugging at his lips.

"I'm guessing the emergency you dragged me home early for has resolved itself? And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jason was sneaking into Dick's costume behind my back?" Alfred chuffed as he walked forward and offered Bruce the cup.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir. All I know is that Master Jason has been feeling a bit unwelcome as of late and now I expect he'll be back to his usual, charming self." He said warmly with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Bruce inwardly resigned himself to the fact that he would always be manipulated by the sneaky butler. "Now you may return to patrol Sir, I have a calming cup of chamomile for our enthusiastic new Robin before he retires for the evening." Alfred then opened the entrance to the cave and started down. He paused and addressed Bruce with another small smile.

"And if I might make a suggestion Sir, it would be prudent for you to observe some of the cave security footage from the last few weeks, specifically during the hours you are away." He smiled in a way that only a grandfather could. "I believe you will find what you see most enlightening, and, dare I say, adorable." Bruce sipped his tea to hide his own smirk.

"Right, I'll be sure to do that once I come back. I'm sure that footage will come in handy should our new little Robin get a little too big for his britches."

* * *

Happy Batman day everyone! Ok so I forgot to post this the other day, please forgive me. To celebrate you get a dose of teeny tiny precious Jason Todd playing in the Batcave. This whole story came from the image of little Jason putting on Dick's too big costume and needing a belt to keep it up. My foolish little heart refused to let the image die so here we are. I'm just finishing up a short little batman fic which I hope to post soon and I'm also contemplating a longer, story with actual plot. We'll see.


End file.
